vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Plan B
Plan B is the sixth episode of the second season of and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. Summary KATHERINE CHOOSES A NEW VICTIM — Despite Elena's efforts to keep Jeremy safe, he offers to help Damon and Alaric deal with Katherine. Sheriff Forbes and Caroline share a few rare moments of quality mother/daughter time. Bonnie accidentally discovers new information about Mason and shares it with Stefan, leading Damon to take matters into his own hands. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood Co-Starring * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood Trivia *Antagonist: Katherine Pierce. *This is the first episode this season to feature all the main characters in it. *This episode marks the death of Mason, whose story-arc was wrapped up in six episodes, much like Vicki from last season, who also appeared in the first seven episodes, only to wind up dead as well. The difference is that Vicki was a main character, whereas Mason was a recurring character. *This is the third episode this season to end on a cliffhanger that features Katherine using a character for her future plans: Caroline (Bad Moon Rising), Mason (Kill or Be Killed) and Matt. *Though Matt is under Katherine's control she doesn't have sex with him as revealed in Gone Girl. **Katherine tells Matt in Gone Girl that he's the best night she never had unless this was said for her daughter Nadia's benefit who may have been watching from the Other Side. *This episode includes a reference to the novels with the well and Mrs. Flowers. *This episode marks the temporary end of Stefan and Elena's romance, as Elena breaks up with Stefan after Katherine nearly kills Jenna in retaliation, not wanting anyone else to get hurt because she wanted to stay with him. *Mason meets Bonnie in this episode. *Damon tortures and kills Mason. Mason's death marks the first werewolf to be killed by a vampire. **This also marks the second time heart extraction has been used as a method to kill supernatural species. The first time this was used was in Season One's Bloodlines, when Damon ripped out Bree's heart for betraying him. **The manner of Mason's death will later be referenced in Season Three's Ghost World, when a spell gone wrong allows ghosts with unfinished business to gain a physical foothold in the living world from the Other Side. Mason then tortures Damon by binding him to a chair with chains and running a fireplace poker through his chest, similar to how Damon killed Mason in this episode. *Only two promotional pictures were released for this episode. *When Caroline compels Liz to forget about vampires, she only mentions herself, not Damon and Stefan. **However, it can be assumed that Caroline included the necessary details off-screen, as Liz did not appear to know about Caroline, Damon, or Stefan's true identities as vampires again until the episode Know Thy Enemy, when Matt admitted to Liz that he had learned Caroline was a vampire. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Bed and Breakfast **Gilbert House **Salvatore Boarding House **Lockwood Mansion **Woods ***Lockwood's Well **Mystic Falls Hospital Continuity *Bonnie and Matt were last seen in'' Bad Moon Rising. *Liz is compelled by Caroline to forget that Stefan, Damon, and herself are vampires. This compulsion will held until ''Know Thy Enemy, when Matt learns that Caroline is a vampire and tells Liz before he can be compelled as well. Body Count *Mason Lockwood - heart extraction, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References * : is a fictional professor, archaeologist and adventurer. He was first seen in the 1981 movie, Raiders of the Lost Ark. *Kill or be Killed is a common catch phrase in many genre movies and series, including . **The common usage today is often credited to Jack London's : “''He had learned well the law of club and fang, and he never forewent an advantage or drew back from a foe he had started on the way to Death. He had lessoned from Spitz, and from the chief fighting dogs of the police and mail, and knew there was no middle course. He must master or be mastered; while to show mercy was a weakness. Mercy did not exist in the primordial life. It was misunderstood for fear, and such misunderstandings made for death. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed.” Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.58 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.08 million more than the previous episode. Quotes :'Katherine: "Mason? You should've been here an hour ago." :Damon: "Wrong boy toy." ---- :Damon: "Mason? Oh, he's right next to me, if you want us to send him over... Except his heart's on the other side of the room." :Katherine: (furiously) "You shouldn't have." ---- :Jeremy: "It's gonna be okay." :Elena: "No, it's not." :Jeremy: "She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how, but she's gonna pay." ---- :Jeremy: "Damon..." :Damon: "You wanted to be a part of this? Well, here it is. Kill or be killed. The guy’s a werewolf. He’d kill me the first chance he got! So you suck it up, or leave. He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don’t you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn’t it? You know, I look at you and I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." :Mason: "I love her." :Damon: "Oh, I know! I’ve been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." ---- :Stefan: "You’re staring." :Elena: "I’m gazing." :Stefan: "It’s creepy." :Elena: "It’s romantic." ---- :Damon': (to Jeremy) ''"Kill or be killed. You either suck it up, or leave." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Tvdplanb2.jpg Plan_B 03.jpg Plan_B 04.jpg Plan_B 05.jpg Plan_B 06.jpg Plan_B 07.jpg Plan_B 08.jpg Plan_B 09.jpg Plan_B 10.jpg Plan_B 11.jpg vlcsnap-00001.jpg vlcsnap-00002.jpg 2-06-Plan-B-the-vampire-diaries-20536283-2048-1365.jpg 2hi5pj6.jpg 2x06-Plan-B-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-16442158-1280-720.jpg 21mg0uv.jpg 206VampireDiaries1625.jpg 1222.jpg 1040323_9f620703-cc5d-4987-91f9-8b0e3bc44bc1-21.jpg iiTaylorKinney_TheVampireDiaries_s2e06_PlanB_20101021_001.jpg Katherine2x06.jpg planb.jpg Plan-B-2x06-Screencaps-stefan-salvatore-16438321-1280-720.jpg The_Vampire_Diaries_02X06_Plan.jpg the-vampire-diaries-plan-b-part-4-hd.jpg the-vampire-diaries-plan-b-part-5-hd.jpg TheVampireDiaries-S02E06-BD-Source-1.png tumblr_largsnGa511qdvt7io1_500.png tumblr_lge6n2bVeN1qfm9ako1_500.jpg vampire-diaries-2x06-Plan-B-caps-candice-accola-16444107-1280-720.jpg tumblr_lgxmcqWv4N1qhrp07o1_500.jpg tumblr_ljaay4EccM1qhrp07o1_500.jpg Plan-B-the-vampire-diaries-16.jpg Screenshot_1176.jpg Screenshot_1177.jpg Screenshot_1168.jpg Screenshot_1169.jpg Screenshot_1170.jpg Screenshot_1172.jpg Screenshot_1174.jpg Screenshot_1178.jpg Screenshot_1179.jpg Screenshot_1180.jpg Screenshot_1183.jpg Screenshot_1185.jpg Screenshot_1186.jpg Screenshot_1187.jpg Screenshot_1188.jpg Screenshot_1189.jpg Screenshot_1190.jpg Screenshot_1191.jpg Screenshot_1192.jpg Screenshot_1193.jpg See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two